


Scary Poppins

by Rabbituucoco



Series: A Ghostly Babysitter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alexandra's sense of almost everything is outdated but she's trying her best, Angst, Babysitters, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Kindred Spirits, M/M, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbituucoco/pseuds/Rabbituucoco
Summary: After her cursed item was dumped in the hands of a baby, being a deadly ghost, Lady Alexandra Blackbutton should naturally kill her.So why does she find herself caring for her like she did her own child?And, more importantly,What will the parents think?
Series: A Ghostly Babysitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Blood in the Bonnet

Alexandra groaned. Not again. 

She'd been dumped in the hands of another person, and they'd get what they deserved. _Again._

Her previous owner, Zarane, had been disgusting and mediocre, always dusting her face with coats upon coats of expensive blush before going out to once more beg for attention. It was hard to believe that she was a Spirit Seer.

Spirit Seers came in all forms, and were almost always born and not made. There was the seventh son of seventh son or seventh daughter of seventh daughter- standard stuff. But there was also the use of Spirit Glasses to help the normal see the dead, the Touched, cursed or blessed by some powerful spectre, people whose mother had drunk the water from a holy spring or bit the leaf from an old and wizened tree, but the people whose lives were hardest of all, who were few and far between, were the people who had the spindly but sure bloodline of magic running through their veins. But those were rare even in the medeival age, and now there seemed to be none who carried that talent, or were too far descended for it to awaken.

Zarane was a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, mediocre and mean, sure, but she wasn't that cruel, surely. Alexandra quivered inside her doll. Why'd she give her away? 

The moment she left her doll's familiar cloth embrace, she let out a gasp of horror.

Her new owner, the one she normally would have killed, was nothing more than a baby.

She felt the rushing of footsteps nearby, and once more concealed herself within the doll. 

"Mabel? Mabel! We were so afraid that you had gone missing! First we did all that work to get you fit to go home, and now this?"

So the baby- Mabel, she supposed- was frail for her age, like a flower that must be protected.

She made a silent vow to protect her from anyone that would harm her.

After all, Alexandra means 'defender'.


	2. Rock a Bye Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on a tumblr post.  
> Unfortunately, I only found it in Reddit form.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/tumblr/comments/inpolk/just_a_spoonful_of_sugar_makes_the_blood_spell_go/

Alexandra looked fondly at Mabel. Her chest rose and fell softly with every small breath, and looked so peaceful in the slivers of dawny sunlight.

She rocked the crib gently, using very little power. She had been a bloodline Spirit Seer and mage in her living days, so of course she would have more control over her spirit form. 

With smiling lips and a voice shaking from disuse, she did something no other vengeful spirit would have done.

She sang.

It was a lullaby she herself had heard frequently as a child from her nanny, the small lilts and long notes lulling her to sleep effortlessly. She punctuated each silence with small clicks of her tongue, and smiled gently when the infant's eyes begun to close.

It was quickly ruined when the parents entered.

Alexandra had always hated them from the moment she saw them. Hattie and Apollo Birch were fussy and dim, often losing trinkets to the many small nooks and crannies that their house was peppered with. Hattie's hair was light brown, though always messy, and her eyes a soft grassy green, whilst Apollo's hair was groomed to perfection and dyed a disgustingly bright blonde, with small brown eyes that darted from place to place. Mabel, however, was pretty even for a baby, with dark brown eyes and hair that was softer than silk.

Of course, being non-Seers, you can imagine what they felt when they heard the last few notes of a haunting lullaby echo from all corners of the room while a soft wind seemed to rock their daughter's crib.

They stood there for a while before they realised that the windows were closed.

They rushed to Mabel's side with expressions of utmost horror wrought on their faces before they saw that she had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, meaning no cause for alarm.

Hattie scratched her head. "Huh. Maybe the radio's glitching. Ah well..."

Alexandra let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like they were not blessed with the ability to see spirits like she had been. She recalled many points in her life where she had almost been killed to protect some vengeful ghost's cover for fear of exorcism, but she still considered her ancestry a blessing due to her being a mage and being able to see the quieter spirits, the deer in the local forest, a girl in a glade near her family's holiday home, but the moment it really became a curse was when she took a short trip to the London slums with her father for 'business'.

The amount of ghosts in the slums was rather ridiculous. Their whispers were maddening, and she was covering her ears in pain, her nails digging into her soft skin even through silken gloves.

Their laughter still rung in her ears even now, mocking her, even. Her lips pursed stubbornly. Not now. Not in front of Mabel. Set an example.

Be strong so you can protect the weak.

Alexandra.

**Defender.**


End file.
